Halloween: Return to Haddonfield
by DiscordantSymphony
Summary: It has been nearly forty years since the murders that plagued Haddonfield that Halloween night, most of the survivors are dead. And now, he comes home once again. It's Halloween, everyone deserves one good scare. Trick or Treat. Rated T for violence and gore
1. Prologue

Halloween:

Return to Haddonfield

Prologue.

The girl might have been pretty, when she was still alive. Her long red hair almost shone like copper in the bright, cold lights of the morgue. Her skin was pale with some freckles scattered over her skin. The right side of her face had been carved in by a heavy blow with a shovel and one of her grey green eyes was gone, leaving only a black pit behind.

Lindsay Wallace let out a heavy sigh as she stared down at the body, it was always harder when dealing with the younger ones. You got the sense of how much life they might have had and it had all been stolen away before it should have been. She turned away from the body and walked down to the clipboard at the end of the metal slab and glanced over the details once again.

Her name had been Trisha Pitchell, she was seventeen years old and she had been going into her final year in high school, and it had all been stolen away when her Father had too much drink one night and had beaten her to death with a shovel. Said Father was now behind bars of one of Chicago's many police stations. Lindsay hoped that he rotted there for the rest of time, for a monster like him it was no more than he deserved.

Lindsay glanced down at the age that had been printed on the page, the black letters stark against the white paper. Seventeen, the same age that Judith Myers had bee on that night back in Sixty-Three, the same age that Annie Brackett had been the Halloween when she had been babysitting Lindsay, the same age that Laurie Strode had been when she had kept her and Tommy Doyle safe from the Boogeymen.

She tried not to shake, the night had been nearly forty years ago but even now the thought of it was still enough to terrify her. The sight of the pale face with black pits for eyes, coming up the stairs behind Laurie with a blood stained butcher's knife. It had been burned into her memory and when she was a girl she had been too scared to move, it had been Tommy pulling at her arm and Laurie pushing at her that had gotten her into the bathroom, Tommy locking the door once they were inside.

The time that they had been trapped in that tiny bathroom had seemed to be forever, the sounds of Laurie screaming and the Boogeyman's harsh painting breaths had been so loud that they seemed to be like they were in the bathroom with them. The silence had fallen suddenly and Lindsay had clutched at Tommy's hand as the sound of footsteps on the carpeted floor got closer.

And when she heard Laurie's voice on the other side of the bathroom door, she had been so happy. They had opened the door and she had looked so tired and sad but when she had pulled them into her arms, Lindsay had felt so safe. She had sent them to a neighbours horse to get them to call the police and most of what happened after she and Tommy had run into the night had become a blur to her.

She was fairly certain that they had gotten to the neighbour's house and they had called the police, there had been sirens and blankets and warm hot chocolate and for her, the nightmare had ended then and there. Her parents had come home and they both cried when they saw her, taking her into their arms. They couldn't stay at their horse that night so they had gone to stay with her mother's sister for the next few weeks.

Even when they had finally returned home, it hadn't been the same. Even with everything else that had happened that night, her house had become known as the new horror house of Haddonfield. Her parents had done everything they could to shield her from the worst of it but that didn't stop all the kids at school form taunting her about how she shared her house with the Boogeyman and how he was going to come and get her.

And within six months, Lindsay and her parents had moved away from Haddonfield and had come to live in Chicago. It hadn't been out of state, like her Father had wanted, but it was far enough away from Haddonfield that they could all start to forget. Lindsay had started in a new school, she had made new friends and she never saw Laurie Strode or Tommy Doyle ever again, except for one time.

For the next ten years everything had been quiet, she had the odd nightmare every now and then but that wasn't anything unsual according to all of the therapists that her mom had spoken too. But then one day, the most normal day in the world, the news on the TV had spoken about how Laurie Strode, the survivor of the Babysitter Murders, had been killed in a car crash.

She didn't know why it had affected her so much at the time, she hadn't seen Laurie since that night and it wasn't like she had been murdered by her brother. She died in a car crash, it had been terrible but it happened. Those were the words that her mother had told her but at the time, they hadn't been able to stop her from crying.

And then, on November the first, nineteen eighty-eight news had come from Haddonfield of even more murders, her parents had been terrified and there had even been talk of leaving the country but they had eventually decided against it. Life went on, every few years news of more killings from their old town, most put down to being copycat killings.

But twenty years after that fateful night, news had come that she would have never expected. Laurie was still alive, her death had been faked. She had been going under the name Keri Tate, she had been the headmistress of a private school and her brother had come to see her. Laurie had fought back, but in the end she had killed the wrong man and she was catatonic.

Lindsay had gone to see her and Laurie had just stared at the wall. She didn't recognise her, she didn't respond when she told her who she was. She had just stared at the wall. Seeing Laurie reduced to this had been too much and she left, never seeing her again.

She wasn't surprised when the news came of Laurie's body being found on the mental hospital's grounds, a stab wound in her back and her body having been thrown from the roof. Apparently a mental patient who was obsessed with serial killers had broken out of his room and had killed two security guards before killing Laurie and returning to his room, polishing his knife like he hadn't even been gone.

Lindsay knew the truth, the Boogyman had come for her. He was always coming for her.

Lindsay shook her head and placed the clipboard down, she needed to learn to stop thinking about it. The past was in the past, even if Michael Myers was still alive, she had only been a little girl on that night and she was now a nearly fifty year old woman. She was unrecognisable from the little girl that she had been back then, he had no reason to come after her. He wouldn't come after her.

She turned her attention back to the body, she had completed the autopsy, established the time of death, established the cause which had been blunt force trauma to the head combined with heavy brain bleed. She had stitched the body back up and now it was time to call it a night and go home. Lindsay placed the body back in the freezer and sterilized her instruments and her hands and left the morgue.

She made her way to the elevator and took it up to the ground floor, saying good bye to the receptionist on her way out. Night had fallen on the city and the staff parking lot was far more quiet than she was expecting. The sound of her sensible heels clicked against the asphalt was her only companion as she made her way to her car.

Lindsay had just taken her keys of her pocket and was about to get into her car when she felt it, the feeling of someone's eyes burning into the back of her skull. A chill ran down her spine and she gathered all of the strength she had to turn around, to keep her hand from shaking. Whatever happened, whatever she saw. She was not going to drop her keys.

Nothing, there was nothing. Just long lines of cars and lights casting an eerie pale glow, making it look like every shadow was going to jump out at her. Lindsay let out a nervous chuckle at how silly she was actually being, it was always bad in the days leading up to Halloween. She was just being paranoid, that was it. She turned back to her car, unlocked the door and slid in.

The key slid into the ignition and the head lights flickered on and Lindsay pulled out of the parking lot, her manicured fingers came up and turned the radio on. Most of it was just static hissing, not much on this late. She settled on a music station which the soothing sweetness of Mister Sandman filled the car, her fingers tapping against the steering wheel.

After another hour's of driving she found herself driving through her neighbourhood. Wooden cuts out of witches, ghosts and Frankenstein's monsters were on every yard and dozens of jack-'o-lanterns were burning on every porch and landing and quite a few windows. She hadn't been able to take much joy in the holiday any more but that didn't stop all the people around her from doing so.

She pulled up in front of her house and jumped out of the car, making sure that it was locked, before she walked up to her porch. Before Lindsay took out her house key from her other pocket, a flickering orange light drew her attention and made her turn. A misshapen jack-o-lantern was resting on her porch swing, the mouth was asymmetrical, the nose was triangular in shape but there was a thin line cut down from the bottom of it through to the mouth. It's eyes were roughly cut holes, like someone had stabbed into the flesh and pried the thick flesh out.

A half melted candle was burning low inside of it, it must have been burning for at least a few hours by now, since it had started growing dark. She hadn't carved it. She had hated looking at pumpkins since that night. There were jack-'o-lanterns burning on every porch, her house had looked quiet bare. Chances were someone had just decided to put on there, yes. That was it.

Lindsay swallowed harshly and tried to convince herself that all was well as she turned and dug her house key out of her pocket. Try as she might she couldn't stop her hand from shaking from how cold it had gotten all of a sudden and it took her nearly half a dozen tries to get the key into the lock. The relief she felt when it finally slid in and turned was almost overwhelming.

She stumbled in and slammed the door shut behind her, sliding the chain on and slamming the deadbolt shut before locking the door with the key. Lindsay rested her back against the door for a moment and shut her eyes, breathing deeply and counting to ten inside of her head. She was just letting her fear get the better of her, that was all.

Once she reached ten her eyes opened and the hall was exactly as it was, she ran her fingers through her hair and laughed at herself for being silly. Her stomach growled and she knew that she wanted something to eat, it wasn't exactly the cleanest of jobs and you needed a strong stomach because within the same day you could be cutting into corpses but you still needed to eat.

The refrigerator yielded up some ham and cheese and the bread box generously donated half a loaf of white, with two ham and cheese sandwiches Lindsay soon found herself in front of the TV which she turned on with the remote, she mindlessly surfed through the channels until she finally a showing of Casablanca, there were plenty of horror movies on this time but she had lost her taste for being scared a very long time ago.

The movie was at the halfway point when she heard the first loud thump, coming from the basement. At first, she thought it was just her mind playing tricks with her again. And the movie was still playing, chances were she had just been hearing things. It was another half an hour before she heard it again, the next one after that coming five minutes later.

There was something down there.

Lindsay put her plate down on the coffee table before she stood up and walked over to the door that would take her down to the basement, she pulled it open and looked down the basement stairs. She couldn't see anything except a few feet on concert. Lindsay glanced back at the front door, she could leave right now. She could leave and get in her car and drive away and never look back.

No, she wasn't going to let fear rule her anymore. But that didn't mean that she wasn't going to be smart about it.

Lindsay stepped back from the basement door and walked over to the closet one, pulling it open she reached up to the high shelf and pulled down a large flashlights with extra heavy duty batteries as well as a large chrome glock. She didn't like having a gun in her house but at the moment, she would rather have it more than anything else in the entire world.

The flashlight's beam cut through the darkness as she slowly descended down the stairs, each step seemed to take a hundred years longer than the last one. Soon she was at the bottom, the silvery blue light showing her the washing machine in the corner as well as a few boxes. Other than that, the basement was sparse and still.

And then boxes jolted, something was moving inside of them and the movement had been so sudden that Lindsay had nearly squeezed the trigger in a panic. She slowly stepped forward, keeping the gun trained on the boxes as she moved forward. A dark shape lunged out of the boxes and Lindsay fell back on to her ass with a cry as the cat ran up the stairs.

For a moment, she just sat their on her smarting bum. A laugh escaped her throat, just a cat. The noise would have just been the pipes banging in the walls. It was an old house. That was it, that was all of it. Lindsay got to her feet and bent over to pick up her gun before she turned around to make her way back to the stairs so she could get back to her movie.

Michael Myers was standing at the bottom of her stairs, Lindsay stood there as though she had just been thrown into a vat of ice water. He stood there as still as a statue, that pale mask covered his features and black eyes stared back at her. In his hands was quite possibly the longest knife that she had ever seen in her entire life, the blade was clean but she knew that it wouldn't stay that way.

They stood staring at one another for what seemed to be an eternity, this nightmare that had somehow crawled it's way out of her dreams. He made the first move, taking a step towards her. Raising the knife.

Lindsay raised her gun and fired, the bullet struck the monster in the shoulder holding the knife but it didn't seem to do anything. The monster tilted his head at her and took another step, Lindsay pulled the trigger again and again and again and again and again. The bangs that filled the room were deafening but she didn't dare stop shooting, with each bullet that hit his chest the monster stumbled back a little bit more.

Soon, the gun ran dry and the clip ejected from the gun. Micheal Myers stood against the back of the wall for half a heartbeat before he began to slide down it, leaving a trail of blood as he went. The monster fell into a siting position, staring at nothing.

The gun slipped out of her shaking fingers as she stared at the body, she had done it. She'd killed him. But as she stared at him, a voice from her past came back to remind her. You couldn't kill the Boogeymen, she had to go. Someone would have heard the gunshots, would have called the police and they would come and she would be safe and all of this would just be another nightmare.

She ran, taking the stairs two at a time and ran for the door. She slammed into it and fished her key out of her coat which she had hung on the peg, she tried to fit it in to the lock but it just wouldn't go and it took her a moment to realise that she was trying to use the car key to unlock the door. She fished the other key out of the coat and slid it in and unlocked the door and pulled it open, or tried to.

She had forgotten the bolt and the chain, a scream of terror and frustration filled the air as she scrambled to remove them both. She opened the door and just took her first step into the night air, ready to scream for help when a hand clamped around her arm and pulled her back into the house, slamming the door shut as he pulled her in.

Lindsay screamed and cried, hit the monster in the chest with her firsts and tried to scratch at his eyes through the holes in his mask but it was no use, it was like trying to fight out of an iron cage. The monster took hold of her hair and threw her across the living room, into the coffee table. The glass cut into her skin and her entire body felt bruised.

Trying to get up to her feet to run just caused a searing pain to shoot through her hip, she glanced down and saw that a large shard of glass had embedded itself into the meat of her thigh. A whimper escaped from her mouth as she tried to pull her herself along the ground, the bits of glass cuttings into her palms. But it was no good, the Shape was on her soon enough.

He stared down at her, and Lindsay stared up at him and she could actually see his eyes. They weren't full of anything, not hate or rage or any reason to harm her and in that moment, Lindsay understood her mistake. The Boogeyman didn't need a reason to come and find you, the Boogeymen didn't need a reason at all. A storm didn't need a reason, it just happened.

She didn't scream as the knife was plunged into her chest, she liked to think that Laurie would be proud of her for that. The world was growing dark as she lay there, bleeding out. Listening to the sound of Michael stepping on the glass as he walked across the room and the sound of sirens in the distance.

The darkness claimed her then, and it did not let her go.

End of Prologue.

* * *

 **Welp, this is new for me. I have never written a purely horror story before aside from my Resident Evil fics. Halloween is one of my favourite horror franchises and I always wanted to write a fic about it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, please feel free to review.**

 **With much love,**

 **DiscordantSymphony**


	2. Chapter 1

Halloween:

Return to Haddonfield

Chapter One

The air was musty, smelling of dirty and mould and dust. Death seemed to hang in the air, like a heavy shroud. It was woven into the fabric of these walls, there hadn't been a time when the Myers house had ever been entirely clean. Not since Michael Myers stabbed his older sister Judith a half dozen times on Halloween night back in nineteen sixty-three.

Samantha was standing in the bedroom where it had happened, thick layers of dust coated everything. She walked over to the vanity that had been tucked into the room and picked up the music box that was closed, she picked it up and flipped it over and smiled when she saw that Judith's initials had been carved into the bottom of it.

She opened the box and the tiny ballerina popped up, it tried to spin and it was a valiant effort but it seemed like the mechanism was stuck as it just turned slightly, returned to it's original position before trying to spin again. There was no music either, how long had it been here? Since the night it had happened? Either way, it had to be at least over sixty years old.

It was all perfect.

Samantha closed the music box again and went to stand in the doorway of the bedroom before she raised her camera, she had to make sure that her reflection wasn't being caught in the mirror before she took the picture. She pressed the button and the room was filled with a flash, probably the first light it had seen in decades, before it faded.

She glanced down at the display on the back of the camera and frowned for a moment as she stared down at it, it was certainly moody and the subject matter leant it a certain depth that she already knew none of her other classmates work would be able to reach but she wasn't fond of it. She cycled through the filters for a moment before she found one that would turn the picture black and white.

That was it, she made her selection and saved the picture before placing her camera into her satchel bag. She had taken enough pictures, it was time to go. Sam stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her. She walked across the landing and was about to head down the stairs before she stopped herself, there was one room that she hadn't been in yet.

The thought of going in there had scared her somewhat, even if Myers hadn't been seen in years, the fact that it had been his bedroom commanded a certain sort of respect and fear and that combination had kept her out. But now, she had been in almost every room and she wanted to see what in there. Sam stepped back from the steps and began to walk down the hallway.

The door was a plain stark white, a golden door knob stood out against the pale wood. When Sam's hand came down to close around the metal, it sent a shiver up her spine. She turned the knob until she heard the click, pushing it open.

She had to admit, she was kind of disappointed. It was just a bedroom, a bedframe with a rotten mattress and a chest of drawers with a lamp without a bulb or a shade standing on top of it. It just looked like an old bedroom that no one had slept in for years. She had been hoping for a little more, maybe some chains or some evidence that would show her whatever had made Myers do what he had done that night.

Sam was so caught up in her disappointment that she didn't notice someone else came into the room until they placed their hand on her shoulder. She let out a cry and spun around while at the same time stumbling back, she almost fell to the floor but before she did the person caught her arm and pulled her up to her feet. She wasn't sure what most embarrassing, nearly falling over her own feet or getting save by the tall, dark and handsome sheriff.

And David Birmingham was a handsome man, his father had been Native American and David had taken a lot from him, long dark hair, dark eyes and brown skin. His square jaw was lightly bearded and his entire body seemed to be teeming with strength. Sam didn't have any trouble in admitting that she had kind of always had a crush on him since she had been old enough to have crushes. "Hi Sheriff."

"Hello Sam, you alright?" He asked and his voice was just as attractive as the rest of him, like gravel but with a hint of warmth and it sounded even better when he was saying her name. Sam had to fight off a blush from showing up on her face. "You look kind of red, do you have a fever? You want me to take you home?"

"What? No, no I'm fine sheriff. Sorry about that, just kind have my head in the clouds at the moment. What are you doing here?"

"To be honest, that's what I was coming to ask you about." The hint of warmth that had come with familiarity of knowing her parents had disappeared now and Sam knew that she wasn't taking to David anymore, now she was dealing with the Sheriff. "I saw you camera flash when I was walking past, I know you like photography but Sam there are safer places to take pictures. And, technically speaking, you are trespassing."

"Is it really trespassing when no one lives here and hasn't lived here in nearly twenty years? No one pays any rent or utilities and I checked the real estate markets in Haddonfield, no one is even bothering to list it any more. Why would they? It's the murder house." The nickname for the house made the man frown and cross his arms over his broad chest.

"Okay, fine. Maybe you aren't trespassing but that still doesn't answer why you're here in the first place."

"I have a history project due on Monday, it's all about local Haddonfield history and, well. It might be a bit twisted but Michael Myers is the only interesting thing about Haddonfield." Michael Myers had made them national news, Haddonfield had been blazed into the memory of the world for the rest of time. "My only other idea was to research the pumpkin crop shortage from nineteen sixty-nine to seventy-two but then I realised that I would kill myself if I did that."

The look on the Sheriff's face made it pretty clear that he didn't appreciate the joke. "Be that as it may, you really shouldn't be in here. This old place is falling apart, I'm surprised you haven't fallen through the floorboards yet. Anyway, you being here today. Well, you got to admit that it's cutting a little bit close."

For a moment Sam was confused at to what he meant, it was only Wednesday afternoon so she had another five days before the project was actually due but then it occurred to her what he meant. She let out a small laugh and crossed her arms. "What, cause it's two days to Halloween? Sheriff, I'm sorry but you sound like you've been reading way too many conspiracy theories. Myers hasn't been seen in over a decade and he's what? Sixty years old now, if he is still alive which is a big if, I doubt he's in much of a state to go around slaughtering people."

The sheriff started at her for a moment before he walked further into the room and glanced down at the rotted mattress for a few moments, something brewed behind his dark eyes as he started to speak. "I was four years old the Halloween he came back to Haddonfield, I had been out trick or treating with my mom and dad and I had no idea that anything had happen. I must've passed the houses when it had all been happening that night without knowing anything at all. It was just another Halloween to me, to most of Haddonfield."

"And then, after I got put to bed. I heard the TV coming on from downstairs and it talked about what had happened. I was four years old, I didn't understand what most of it meant. How could I? I was barely more than a baby at the time but what I did know was that the next Halloween, we didn't go trick or treating. Nor the one after that or the one after that. Myers stained it, he stained this town for the rest of time."

"And after the murders in Eighty-eight, eighty-nine. Ninety-five, two thousand, two thousand and two. We're always terrified that he's going to come back. Yes, he's sixty or near it and if he was a man that might be more of an issue for him but he isn't a man. He isn't even close to that, if he ever was that part of him died years ago. He's a monster, and right now? You're in his house. So no, I wouldn't be tempting fate."

The words had cause a shiver to run up her spine but Sam did her best to act like it didn't brother her as she crossed her arms, trying to discretely rub them to warm herself up. "He's probably hold up in some cabin in Canada or Alaska, as far away from Haddonfield as he can get. Anyway, Sherrif. If you're done grilling me if that offer for a ride home still available?"

David nodded and gestured for her to follow him and Sam did so, following him outside and into his police cruiser. The ride home barely took ten minutes and she climbed out of the car with a word of thanks, the Sheriff nodded and drove off as Sam approached her front door, unlocked it and stepped inside. Her Dad was passed out from work on the couch and her Mom was working on taxes and so she went up the stairs to her room.

She quickly downloaded the photos on to her computer and began to sort through them, she came to one in the kitchen and stopped scrolling through them as she stared down at it. It was odd, but on the far wall of the kitchen it almost looked like a shadow was being cast on the wall and she knew that it wasn't hers. It had to be coming from outside the kitchen window.

That thought was enough to freak her out and she closed out of the window before she opened up a search engine and stared at it for a moment, wondering what exactly she was going to do. What it was that she even wanted to search for, eventually it came to her. And for the rest of that October night, she began to research the murders of Michael Myers.

Along with the murderer himself, one name kept coming up again and again and again, Samuel Loomis. He had apparently been Michael's therapist when he had been incarcerated in Smith's Grove Sanatorium. He had also been personally involved in all of the murders since the ones in seventy eight. He had been acting as a consultant on all of them, trying to stop Myers.

He had apparently died in the hospital from a heart attack, Sam wondered if he had known that Michael was still free when he was dying. She almost felt kind of sorry for the old guy. He had been obsessed with his former patient right up until the end by all accounts.

A shriek from downstairs made her look up from the article she was reading, written by someone called Marion Chambers who had apparently been found dead in her home a few years back, which had been about what it had been like to look after Doctor Loomis in those final days. It was her mother's voice, she jumped up from her seat and ran down the stairs, passed her father who was just coming around, and out through the kitchen towards the back door.

Her mother was kneeling on the grass, next to poor Tommy's body. The dog's brown fur was stained with red and the pole that her mother used to hold up her laundry line had been rammed through it's side. Sam knew that she should be crying, she had loved that dog so much but at the moment in time. Her attention was caught on something else.

A door in the fence of the guardian which lead into a small alley at the side of the horse. it was swinging back and fourth in the window. It's latch was catching on the side as it swayed, filling the air with an awful sound. Sam hurried over to it and made sure that it was firmly shut just as she heard her father coming into the backyard. "Dad, call the Sheriff."

End of Chapter Two

* * *

 **Please follow, favourite and review if you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter we go and meet some of the other teenagers in Haddonfield who will be playing a role in the proceedings to come and the chapter after that will be from the perspective of the good sheriff. I wonder how much they pay law enforcement in Haddonfield, I mean, it has to be more dangerous than most lines of law enforcement.**

 **With much love,**

 **DiscordantSymphony**


	3. Chapter 2

Halloween:

Return to Haddonfield

Chapter Two

The sun shined bright on Haddonfield High School, laughter and cheering rung out from every single corner as the bell rang high and long through out every single corner of the building, announcing their freedom. It was like something out a nature documentary film as crowds ran through the ground and some had to press themselves against the walls in order to stop themselves from being rundown.

The air held a crisp note that hinted of the winter to come and the sun offered no true heat as it shinned down on them, a sudden chilly breeze blew through the inner courtyard and caused many to rub their hands up their shoulders to try and offer themselves some sort of comfort against the chill. Not that it actually did a lot of good in that regard.

Amanda was sitting at one of the table's in the courtyard, highlighting one of her textbooks. She wanted to make sure that she was ready for school heading into the weekend, it was Friday night but she knew that with the great Halloween bash that her friends were going tonight, that she was going to need the whole of the weekend to recover and she wanted to be on top of her classes by the time she got back to school.

She didn't want to worry about anything tonight, tonight was for dancing. It was for having fun and she would be able to have more fun if she didn't have to worry about anything coming up. Her Mom and Dad hadn't wanted her to go to the party, Halloween did not have the greatest reception around these parts considering that every other Halloween had murders occurring on it.

Haddonfield had it's very own boogeyman, everyone in the whole world know about that and it had made an effect, even when years and years passed without anything happening there always seemed to be a shadow hanging over it. Michael Myers had carved up one of sisters on Halloween night in the sixties and when he had come back fifteen years later he had murdered like a dozen people trying to kill his other sister.

There had been plenty of stories about those days, most weren't able to tell what actually had happened and what hadn't, most people who were still alive from that night on didn't want to talk about it. But Myers had always been a part of Haddonfield, like something that had been hanging over the town for as long as Amanda had been alive. She used to have nightmares about him when she was a kid, she used to dream that he was under her bed.

Most kids in Haddonfield still had nightmares about him, and most kids also didn't go trick or treating either. The older residents seemed to find it disrespectful for all those who had lost their lives on the previous Halloweens and for the longest time there had been talk about trying to get the holiday banned but the federal goverment had stepped in and stopped that from happening.

Her parents were actually going to be leaving town and helding to her aunt's house in California for the weekend and wouldn't be back till Tuesday and it had taken a great deal of work to convince them to allow her to stay in Haddonfield for the weekend but she had finally managed to convince them when she promised that there was no time over the weekend that she would be on her own and she was going to be sleeping over at her best friend's house for all the weekend and Monday night as well.

Okay, so she might have neglected to mention that Courtney's parents were going to be out of state as well but it wasn't her fault that they didn't bother to check that before they had set off.

Speaking of her best friend, she was on her way over too her with her two other best friends. Courtney was tall and slim and her hair was a bright pink and fell in ringlets around her shoulders today, she wasn't sure how she managed it but her friend always seemed to have her hair in a diffrent style and a diffrent colour. Yesterday it had been a dark blue and it had been bound up in a pony tail.

Tara by contrast looked almost bland, but she would never say that out loud because she knew that the head cheerleader would never let her live it down. Her hair was straight, shiny and blond and it fell down to the bottom of her back and she was still dressed in her cheerleading outfit with a white leather jacket over it.

Jennifer was the last of her best friends and she had a bright smile on her face, her dark eyes wide and a long nest of brown curls fell over her shoulders and down her back, her dark skin clear and smooth. She was dressed in a purple blouse and dark blue jeans.

Tara let out a groan as she sat down at the table and rested her cheap plastic that let out a worrisom little news that suggested that even the slighest increase of weight would cause it to snap in half. "I swear to god, why did I decide to become Head Cheerleader again? My muscles are just as achy and I have to work out all the rountines and everyone else on the squad hates me cause I yell at them when they don't do it right."

"Can't say why you made that mistake, but you made that bed so lay in it. Anyway, you are all def coming to the party tonight right?" Courtney's voice held a warning tone that suggested exactly what she would do to any of them if they dared to try and get out of it.

Tara lifted her head and Courtney turned to glare at her. "Uh, you know how my parents are going to New York for the weekend? Well, they aren't taking my brothers with them and I have to babysit them. Sorry."

"I'll swing by, but Steven and I are going to go to his house to watch movies." Jennifer whispered, almost as if she didn't want Courtney to hear her. "His parents are gone for the weekend and we'd have the house to ourselves. Can't pass that up, sorry!"

Courtney had that look on her face that suggested she was about to explode and then she turned all of her attention on to Amanda. "If you're about to tell me that you can't make it then they aren't going to find whatever I leave of you."

"Don't worry, I am there." Amanda said as she held up her hands, showing sheer and utter submission to her friend. "I would not miss this, I need to unwind after everything. This year has been kicking my ass."

"Preaching to the choir." All her friends said at once like they were all the children of the fucking corn or something.

"Anyway, we should get going." Courtney said as she stood up from her bench and ran her fingers through her hair, glaring at the pink strands as though they were personally offending her. "I need to go and get some more food and some beer for the party as well, and I need to do something with my hair as well. Pink? What was I thinking, maybe I'll go for green tonight and do it in like Princess Leia buns or-"

She was cut off by a sudden flash and the sound of a camera shutter going off, her face was a mask for a moment but only for a moment as what actually happened seemed actually register after a moment as she let out a growl and stormed over to the pale dark haired girl with her bulky camera. Amanda shared one glance with Tara and Jenny before all three of them jumped up from the table and ran after their friend before she did something she would regret, or at least something that would put her in jail for at least the weekend.

"What the hell is your damage Samantha?!" Courtney screamed at her and the other girl shrunk away like a deer that was caught in the headlights of a truck that was about to run her down, but Amanda honestly didn't think that any truck could deliever as much damage as Courtney could when she was pissed off. "I've told you before, don't you dare take my picture without asking me first."

"I just forgot-

"I don't care if you forgot! You shouldn't take pictures of people without asking them! And I know I am not the only person whose told you this!" Courtney's voice was getting louder with every word and was drawing attention from all those who were still slowly trailing out of the school and making their way to freedom.

"Hey, what's going on?" A new voice asked and when Amanda turned to look she was relieved to see that it was Steven. Captain of the football team and taller than any of them by a head, the guy was a human version of a golden retriver and just as cuddly. Jenny smiled at him and walked over to him and the smile on Steven's face was bright as the sun as he bent his head to catch her lips for a moment.

"You know what? Forget it. Not worth my time." Courtney spat and then turned and stormed away, making her way over to the parking lot. Tara glanced between Amanda and Samantha and then turned and ran, following Courtney and calling for her to come back. Jenny and Steven had stopped kissing one another but were still staring at one another in the way that honestly always made her feel like she was going to get some cavities and soon they wandered off as well with both uttering a half-hearted goodbye and soon Amanda and Samantha were the only ones still there.

Amanda coughed to clear her throat and Samantha was playing with her camera, looking down at her feet. Amanda rubbed the back of her head for a few moments and then finally spoke. "So, um...My dad told me about what happened to your Dog, I'm really sorry about that. I can't believe anyone would do that. Are you okay?"

Samantha looked up at her, her eyes locking on to hers for a very long moment. "I'm fine, thank you. They still haven't caught who did it though, your Dad promised that he would but I don't think he will. I think Micheal Myers did it."

A sudden chill shot up her spine as Amanda stared at Sam like she had grown a second head, having no idea what she was meant to say to that. Samantha thought that Haddonfield's own boogeyman had killed her dog? There had been a traditon of assuiming that anything bad that happened in town, even more so around Halloween, but that was just silly.

"I think he hates me, I was in his house the day that Tommy was killed. I was taking pictures for some school work and I think he must have seen me." The way Sam was speaking was just weird, anyone else might have sounded like she was moments away from having a nervous breakdown if they thought that they had a serial killer after them but Sam was speaking like she was in a dream, that none of it mattered to her at all. "It's Halloween, he'll probably come for me tonight."

Was she having some kind of nervous breakdown? Amanda literally had no idea what she was meant to do. She cleared her throat again and then quickly grabbed a pencil from her pocket and tore some paper from her notebook and quickly wrote down Courtney's adress. "Um, here. We're having a party here and it's an open invitation, you should come. It might make you feel better."

Samantha took the paper and stared down at it for a long few moments before she placed the paper in the pocket of her coat. "I don't think I will, I have things to do tonight and I don't want him to come for you as well. Thank you anyway." Samantha turned then and walked away, leaving Amanda standing in the middle of the courtyard with only the breeze and the falling leaves to keep her company.

End of Chapter Two

* * *

 **Please leave a follow, a favourite and a review if you enjoyed.**

 **With much love,**

 **DiscordantSymphony**


	4. Chapter 3

Halloween:

Return to Haddonfield

Chapter Three

A police station was never a quiet place and Haddonfield police station was never still, it was even worse with Halloween creeping up on them. It might have been years since there was last a murder spree on that night but plenty of idiots thought it was a great idea to play some pranks on them, saying that Micheal Myers was coming for them.

David always went to deal with those calls himself, partly so those kids could be chewed out by the shreiff and be threatened to spend the rest of October in a jail cell, that tended to make sure they wouldn't pull that sort of shit again the next Halloween but also he went because if the boogyman had returned to Haddonfield then he needed to see it, he needed to deal with him.

He had read the reports of all the nights when Myers had gone on his rampages and to say the police had been ineffective was being generous, they ignored all the obvious signs that something was wrong and when someone told them that there was something wrong, they either ignored them or treated them like they were the crazy ones when an actual masked lunatic was up and walking around, carving teenagers up.

He wanted to be sure that they were better this time, that if Myers or any other monster decided to visit town that they would be ready. They had to be, too many families had been destroyed over the years when morning came after Halloween night. Some would call him paranoid, plenty of people had called him paranoid, but that didn't matter to him.

There was always this sense in Haddonfield, like there was a storm in the air that was just waiting to break and drown them all in the rains. Someone had to be ready, and if it had to be him then so be it.

Half the town might think that he was crazy, plenty had complained about him when he threw their stupid kids in a jail cell for wasting time and dropping Myers name like it was a funny joke, but the other half understood. The slightly older half who had been in town for one of the massacres, the parents who had lost a son or daughter, a sister or a brother who had never came back home, a friend strung up like some morbid art piece.

They knew what Michael Myers was, just as he did. And in their hearts, they feared the day that he would come back to Haddonfield just as much as he did. Haddonfield was the highest recipient of houses with security systems in the state, maybe even the country. There was a joke that houses in this town could double up as fortress considering how hard it was to get into them and how many of them had mulitpul guns inside.

It wasn't a joke that was popular in Haddonfield itself, more often than not when that stupid joke got told to someone from the town the only response someone would get would be a grumble and a glare and that was from someone with a good sense of humor, plenty would instead fall back on throwing a punch when any out of towners pulled that sort of shit.

But the younger generations were starting to forget, for them Myers was just a boogyman, stories to be told around a campfire while marshmellows were roasting. It had been nearly fifteen years since the last time he had been seen and he would be close to sixty years old by now. To them, the idea that he could come back home and kill again was laughable, a stupid joke.

And even the smarter kids weren't immune to being stupid and reckless, it didn't surprise him that someone had been creeping around in the Myers old house, most kids tried to around or during Halloween because one of their friends dared them to do it or they were trying to pull a prank on someone, but what had surprised him was that it had been little Sammy Jarvis who had been sneaking around in there.

Only Samantha wasn't that little anymore, he was in the same year as his Amanda. It had actually been a while since he had seen her, David had been friends with Sammy's dad when they were both kids and Sam and Amanda had both been friends when they were girls. But apprently they had done that thing that sometimes happened, they grew apart.

He had seen Samantha a couple of times when he was driving around the town and she always seemed to be on her own, the only friend that she seemed to have was that old bulky camera that he was honestly surprised didn't flatten her. Amanda on the other hand seemed to have found a dozen friends to replace the one she lost and more often than not, they were in and out of his house like they owned the place.

He couldn't complain, they were good kids and he was glad that his kid had good friends, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for Sam who had been left on her own. If any kid needed a friend right now, then it was her. He still remembered the look on her face as he came into the backyard and saw her kneeling next to the body of her dog, her hands shaking.

He had told Amanda to be nice to her this morning when she had headed off to school. Jenna wanted him to stop her from going out at all and to get all of them out of town and to go to her sister's for the weekend and come back Tuesday just like they had planned but as much as David might have wanted that, he knew that he couldn't.

Amanda would never let him hear the end of it if he dragged her out of town just because of their paranoia and because a dog had been found dead, plenty of shitty stuff happened around Halloween in this town and this had not been the first dog to have been killed as part of a sick joke, and she had been the one to point out that she couldn't keep letting fear of something that might happen ruin their lives. And they had already promised she could stay once she had promised them that she would be staying over with Courtney.

And as much as he hated to admit it, his daughter had been right about that. Once they had sent her off to school he had sat down with his wife and told her to head over to California without them and he would stay in Haddonfield, both to make sure that Amanda was safe and because he couldn't bare the thought of leaving the town undefended if, god forbid, the boogyman did come trick or treating.

Jenna had not been happy but she also knew that once both of them were set in their ways then there was nothing that could be done to change them and so had placed her bags in the car, had kissed him goodbye and then driven off. He waited for the taillights to fade away before he turned and walked back into his house to get ready for work.

Most of his collages had been surprised to see him come in and deputy Tompson had been been pissed right off, thinking he had been the one to hold down the fort tonight but soon enough they had all slipped into their roles easily enough. He was sitting behind his desk, drinking coffee and thanking his lucky stars that it seemed this was going to be a quite night, when he heard the commition outside the door.

The door to his office flung open and an Asian woman in her late thirties if he had to take a guess with long black hair, dressed in a black leather jacket, a black shirt and dark blue jeans with a tan satchel bag slung over her shoulder came flying in, panting as though she had run a maratheon and slammed her hands on his desk and looked at him with wild eyes as Officer Smith and Officer Jones came running in after her. "Please, you need to listen to me."

David held up his hand to stop Officer Jones when he came forward and took the woman by her arm, the officer backed off and the woman tried to straighten herself up. "All right, well here I am listening. Why don't you sit down and tell me what's wrong, miss?"

"Doctor, Doctor Elizabeth Torres." The woman ran her fingers through her hair before she sat down in the chair and looked at David straight in the eye, despite her disheveled apperance when she spoke it was a a voice filled with certainty. "I know you are not going to believe me, but you have too because if you don't then it's your funeral. Micheal Myers is coming here tonight."

Officer Smith cursed and Officer Jones scoffed but the Doctor carried on as she opened her satchel bag and began to look inside of it. "Please listen to me, I know you don't want to believe me but you have too. I know you get plenty of idiots coming in here and wasting your time with stupid pranks and jokes but I swear to god I am not joking. Just please, take a look at this."

From her bag she had retrieved a brown folder which David took and opened it, he knew a police report and crime scene photos when he saw them and he frowned as he read the details. "Why don't you tell me exactly what it is I am looking at? And how you got your hands on a police report Doctor."

"I have a friend in the Chicago PD and they let me have a copy of the file and what your looking at is police report of the death of Lindsay Wallace." David's head shoot up at that and the Doctor nodded grimly when she saw that he knew who that was. "Yes, the same Lindsay Wallace that Laurie Strode protected from her brother that night. Someone had broken into her house and stabbed her five times."

"But that's not enough to mean he is coming here, but three weeks back the body of Kara Doyle was found in her house with the bodies of her two sons, all their throats had been slit. Her husband Tommy Doyle, yes that Tommy Doyle, was found in the middle of a pumpkin patch with his head carved like a pumpkin and a dozen knives holding him in place against the wooden stand, like a scarecrow."

"And a week before that, John Strode was found in his apartment, he had been stabbed a hundred times and someone had written 'Family' in the wall above his bed with his blood. He's cleaning up all of his previous victims Sherriff, and he is coming here tonight. It's Halloween, he must be coming here."

David needed a smoke and a drink more than anything right now as he considered what all this could mean. Officers Smith and Jones had both turned pale and there was a small crowd gathering outside of his office door. He jerked his head towards them and Smith walked out with Jones following and once they were both out, David shut the door after them and rested his head against the cool wood.

"You understand what Micheal Myers means around here? Half the town empties out around this time, most people who leave town go so far as to leave the state to make sure they get as far away from here as possible." David spun around to face her than. "I don't know who you are lady, but you'd better start telling me and you'd better be damn right about this."

Doctor Elizabeth Torres nodded then and stood up, her hands coming to run through her hair. "You already knew my name, I'm a criminal psychologist from New Hampshire and I heard about Micheal Myers the same way that most people did, the Midwestern Boogyman. I wanted to understand what could drive someone to do that."

"So I started to research him and, by association, Doctor Samuel Loomis. I read about what happened back in the sixties and then what happened in Seventy-eight and then about the murders in the eighties and the nineties and the more I read, the more personal accounts I started to realise that Doctor Loomis was right. This isn't a man. I don't think it can even qualifiy as a human being, it's pure evil given shape. Nothing more than that."

"About a month ago, I went to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. I assume you know that it was closed down." David nodded at that, Smith's Grove had plenty of scandals attached it in the thirty years it had managed to stay open after Micheal had escaped from their care but they had finally shut down in ninety-six after one scandal the year before proved to be one too many.

"Well, the place was abandoned and all of the patients had been transfered to other instituions but I managed to get inside. It felt..." The doctor got a distant look in her eyes, as she remembered being there. "Odd, like I was being watched expect not really. I knew that I was the only one there but it felt as though something else knew I was there even if it wasn't? Like something knew that I was intruding."

"I went to Doctor Loomis's old office, it had been cleared out a long time ago but someone had been there. There were tracks in the dust, someone had been walking around in there before I was there. Then, I went to his room. It was empty too, nothing and no one there and nothing wrong except what I found carved into the door of the room."

"Samhain." The Doctor laughed for a moment before clearing her throat, taking a pack of smokes out of her bag and looked and David and waited for him to give her the go ahead to light it up. "It's an old gaelic festival, celebrated on Halloween night. Now, I am not an expert but the carving didn't look old. He had been there Sheriff and he's getting ready to go trick or treating."

David shut his eyes and took a deep breath, thanking god for the bliss that was second hand smoke. He had promised Jenna that he wouldn't smoke anymore but hey he couldn't be blamed if someone else decided to light up and he just happened to be in the room and he certainly needed it right now. "None of this is hardly conclusive Doctor, someone has been creeping around Smith's Grove, it's a large abandoned building and could have just been a squatter, what you saw carved into the door, like you say you're not an expert so it could have been there for decades."

"And the fact that the survivors from three different massacres, one in California, were all found violently murdered all within near enough the same month? How inconclusive is that Sheriff?" Elizabeth asked before she let out another scoff. "He is coming here tonight Sheriff, I can feel it in my gut and can you afford to take the chance that I'm wrong."

David brought his hands up to his face and then dragged them down as he tried to decide what to do, all these years he had been worrying about this and now that it might actually be happening he felt like a kid who had two swimming lessons being thrown into the deep end of the pool. "All right, let's say all these murders are due to Myers and he's clearing up for some reason, that doesn't mean that he's comming to Haddonfield. There aren't any suvivors left in town-oh no."

The Doctor looked at him, her smoke held loosely between two fingers. "What? What is it?"

"Jimmy." David spun on his feet and bolted out of his office, the entire station was looking at him as he marched through. He bellowed an order at Jones, telling him to phone Haddonfield Memorial and ask if Paramedic Jimmy Tyler had come into work this morning as he ran out of the station and made his way down the steps to his police crusier.

He had just gotten the door unlocked when he noticed that Doctor Elizabeth was following him and tapped him on the shoulder. "What is it, what's going on?"

"There was another survivor from that night, Jimmy Tyler he works as a paramedic at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, he was the only other surivor of the 78 massacre other than Laurie Strode and he never left town even after all the other attacks." David spoke as quickly as he could as he finally got the door unlocked and slipped into the driver's seat.

Before he could pull away from the curb, the passanger side door opened and the Doctor jumped into the seat and slammed the door shut while David stared at her like she had grown a second head. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? You're not coming with me, it's not safe! Get out and get back inside the station right fucking now!"

"Not a chance in hell." The Doctor said as she glared back at him, her dark eyes shinning with determination. "I came here to make sure that monster was dealt with, finally, and I am going to make sure that happens. I'll point out Sheriff that if not for me you wouldn't have had this sort of advance warning, I am not waiting around doing nothing and the more time we spend fighting about the more time that monster has to slip the net, now let's go."

David stared at her for a long moment before he cursed and slammed his foot down on the accelerator, this was completely ridiculous but she was right about one thing and that was that he didn't have time to argue while Jimmy could be being attacked.

Jimmy lived near the outskirts of town and he seemed to have become something of a loner, from what he had heard most people didn't see him unless he was at work or he was picking up food. Even in the boogyman left you alive, that didn't mine that he left you whole.

When the radio blurted into life and the operator informed him that Jimmy did not turn up for his shift the night before and he wasn't answering his phone, David decided that the speed limit could hang itself. He turned on the lights and the siren and drove as fast as he could towards the large house on the edge of the town.

Jimmy's car was not in the drive and his garage door was open and the car wasn't there either. David jumped out the car and drew his gun and made his way slowly up the gravel path to the porch. He heard the passenger side door open behind him and he glanced back to see Amanda following after him, a snub nosed revolver clasped tightly in her hands. She looked up at him and meet his gaze without blinking. "I have a permit, promise."

David sighed and turned all his attention back on to the house, how this had happened he had no idea but he would deal with that later. Right now all that was important was making sure that Jimmy was all right. The walk up to the porch seemed to take a lifetime and David's breath was coming slow and heavy, a cold sweat breaking out over his skin.

The door was unlocked and the inside was pitch black and the silence was deafening, David took point and he turned to look into the living room and that was when he found Jimmy laying on the sofa.

At first glance he thought that the older man might have just been asleep but once he looked closer he saw that there was heavy bruising around his neck and his eyes were slightly open and glazed over. Amanda walked past him and knelt next to the sofa before placing her fingers on Jimmy's neck. A moment passed before she looked back at him and shook her head. "I'm not a medical Doctor but he's not that cold, he can't have been dead for more than a couple of hours, twelve at most."

David wanted to do nothing more at that moment than turn on his heels and run, get into his car, find Amanda and get the both of them out of Haddonfield as fast as he could but he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't abandon the town now, he just couldn't. "I'll need to report this in, we need to find him as soon as possible."

"Listen to me, tell your force what happened but only in person." Amanda said as she rose up from beside the sofa and stared at him. "If you alert the rest of the town then there is going to be panic, I read about what happened in eighty-eight when someone thought it was a great idea to let an armed military run around town during a blackout, more than that if there's a panic then he might slip away and who knows where he will go next. We need to handle this as quietly as possible."

Maybe it was the sheer mind numbing terror he was feeling at the moment, but that almost made a strange sort of sense. He nodded and turned. "All right, let's head back to the station and hope we can find a way to deal with this before anyone else gets hurt. Stay close to me."

As they made their way back to the car, David made certain to take care of any dark corners and shivered which he lied to himself and told himself that it was only due to the cold November wind. As they both got into his car, David making sure that there was no one in the back seat, and they drove off back into town proper, David did his best to stop himself from shaking.

He had come home.

End of Chapter Three.

* * *

 **Right then, sorry for the wait but I hope the chapter was worth it. I haven't seen the newest movie yet so if you leave a review please try and avoid any spoilers.**

 **With a lot of love and thanks for the patience,**

 **DiscordantSymphony**


	5. Chapter 4

Halloween:

Return to Haddonfield

Chapter Four.

Amanda hummed as she pulled open the cupboard door and pulled out two bottles of soft drink and as well as grabbing few bags of chips, two boxes of cookies and decided to throw a box of popcorn into it at as well. Courtney had promised that she was taking care of food and all that but she hated the idea of turning up to a party empty handed.

She then went to her fridge and pulled out a plastic box filled with chunky style tomato salsa and added that into the plastic bag she had put everything else into, once she was certain that all the doors and windows were locked and that her phone was fully charged, she made her way outside to wait for Courtney to come and pick her up.

Amanda sat down on the sidewalk and pulled out her phone to kill some time, a sudden chill went up her spine and she looked up and glanced left and right with a small frown on her face. The street was completely deserted and the only movement was the discolored leaves falling to the ground. Haddonfield always emptied out around Halloween and it was always creepy how much of a ghost town it became.

She laughed softly and rolled her eyes, she was getting way too paranoid. Her dad's stories always had a way of putting her on edge around this time of year, it didn't help that for all but a handful of Halloweens that they always went out of town together so it was rare for her to see Haddonfield like this. It had surprised her when she had come home and found that her Mother had gone to Aunt Ellie's for the weekend but that her Dad had decided to stay in town, whenever one of them left town they all left and if they all stayed then they all stayed.

At that moment her phone buzzed and caused Amanda to jump and she cursed when she nearly dropped it, when she looked down and saw that it was a message from her dad wanting to know if Courtney had picked her up yet she let out a sigh and typed her reply back. Moments after she replied her phone buzzed again with another message with him saying that once she was picked up she wasn't meant to leave Courtney or her parents sight.

Thank god she hadn't told her own that Courtney's parents were out of town otherwise there was no chance that they would ever have let her stay. She sent a message back that she promised and then nearly dropped her phone again when the blast of a car horn startled her, making her look up when Courtney's Lexus rolled up to the sidewalk.

Unsurprisingly, the style and colour of her best friend's hair had changed. It was no longer the bright pink that it had been before and was now platinum white and instead of being curly now fell in long waves all the way down to her back. How Court managed to keep doing this was a mystery to her and there was a rumor going around that she was actually bald and she simply wore a different wig each day.

She had brought it up to her once but Courtney had simply stared at her for a long moment and had walked away from her still laughing, tears strolling down her cheeks. But she had to at least be wearing extensions otherwise how did she control the length of her hair like that? Courtney guarded her secrets well and it was not one that even the privilege of being a best friend would give her knowledge of it.

Amanda slide into the passenger seat and put her seat belt on. "You didn't have to hurry on my account you know, I quite enjoyed freezing my ass off."

"Oh, stop your whining I'm here aren't I?" Courtney said with a roll of her eyes and Amanda sigh as she dug through her bag and retrived a carton of smokes and a lighter, if her Dad knew that she smoked then he would never let her hear the end of it. Courtney coughed and Amanda sighed before leaning over and opening the car window before she light her cigarette up.

One good part about the town emptying out was that there wasn't a lot of traffic so there wasn't a ton of waiting around on the road, they could be at Courtney's house in less than fifteen minutes if they headed straight there but about halfway through their journey Courtney pulled up in front of a store. "Just need to go and get some more stuff to make sure we have enough to last us through the night, Carol called and said that there might be a few more people than we thought. Back in a sec."

Amanda nodded and took another deep drag as Courtney got out of the car and made her way over to the grocery store, Amanda blew the smoke out through the window and glanced out across the street. Quiet as the grave as it had been before and the whole world seemed to have slowed to the point that all was still and Amanda felt herself slowly relaxing.

When the backdoor of the car opened and something was thrown inside she was so startled that she couldn't help but let out a short shriek and when she spun around to see Courtney staring at her with wide eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you Mandy?! Are you high already, where did you even get that stuff. If your Dad finds out he is going to kill you."

"I'm not high, it's just a cigarette." Amanda said with a sigh and then turned to throw the cigarette out through the car window. "Sorry Cor, I didn't meant to freak out on you. I was just starring out into space not really thinking about anything and you know how I get when the town empties out like this and I don't know, I guess I'm just a little on edge."

Courtney stared at her for long moment as though Amanda had grown a second head before letting out a heavy sigh and shutting the back door before walking around and climbing back into the driver's side and starting the car once again. "Don't worry, I get it. My mom had a serious freak out last night, she was screaming about how Michael Myers was coming to get her. It really set her on edge and she and my dad nearly dragged me out of town this morning. I managed to convince them that I would be fine, of course knowing that I was staying with the Sheriff really helped."

As Courtney laughed Amanda couldn't help but frown, all either of their parents had to do was call each other and they would be found out and they would probably never be let out of either of their houses till they finally graduated. Still, t might be an old trick but it was a good one and it had never let either of them down before so maybe she was worrying about nothing, it wouldn't be the first time.

The rest of the drive passed with Courtney doing most of the talking as they made their way to her house, it was four in the afternoon but the sun was already starting to descend down through the sky. Thankfully, it was still light by the time that they finally made it too Courtney's house.

Calling it a house might have been a bit of an understatement, it was hardly a mansion but it wasn't small either. It stood there stories tall and was wide enough to dominate the eye no matter which way you drove into the neighbourhood from. The porch ran all the way around the first floor and a large central window was at the front of the house, shinning slightly in the rapidly setting sun.

Amanda and Courtney quickly gathered all of the shopping and made their way into the kitchen and set about setting all of the food out, pouring chips into bowls and unpacking the dips. Once the below in front of her was full Amanda pulled out her phone again and checked her messages, another one from her Dad asking if she was alright to which she responded straight away to stop him from having a panic attack.

The next message down was from her Mom and she responded to that one just as quickly, the next was a message from Jennifer which consisted of a picture of Steven's bare chest laying in the middle of what looked like Jenny's bed, Amanda smirked and sent back a winky face emoji as her only response.

The next message was, surprisingly, from Samantha. It was short and too the point, a thanks for inviting her to the party but letting her know that she still wouldn't be attending. Amanda frowned and typed a reply back, telling her that if she changed her mind that she was always welcome. She honestly didn't expect Sam to respond to her, they hadn't hung out together for ages but she was worried about her regardless, she thought she was being stalked by Michael Myers for god's sake.

The last message was from Tara, and it was a picture as well. It showed Courtney and Amanda getting out of the car and heading into the house and Amanda scoffed and when Courtney looked at her she showed her the picture. Courtney rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen to one of the glass patio doors and flipped the bird to the house next door. "Voyeuristic Bitch."

Amanda laughed and when her phone buzzed again she smiled. "Tara would like you to know that she thinks you're very charming but she would also like you to know that she's looking after three kids under the age of ten and she really doesn't want to be the one to explain to her parents where any of her little brothers learned how to flip someone off."

"Well tell her not to take pictures of us." Courtney muttered as she walked back into the to finish putting the rest of the food out. "At least she's not quite as creepy about it as Samantha is, god. I can't stand her."

"She's not that bad, she's just kind of shy."

"Shy?" Courtney asked with a raised eyebrow before shaking her head. "No, she's not shy. She's completely anti-social, she walks around taking pictures of people without asking them. Do you know she caused Petra to actually have a panic attack? She also think's that she's better than everyone else, I invited her to a party once but she said it wasn't her sort of scene and that, and I swear to god this is true, said parties don't interest people like her."

"See, sweet Mandy, I might be a bitch but I am a straight forward bitch. If I think I'm better than you I won't hide it behind jeans that are torn on purpose that cost more then jeans that aren't and take photos on black and white film which costs bucket loads just to pretend that I'm deep. See, I'm shallow sure but at least I admit that I'm shallow."

Amanda literally had no idea what to say to that so she simply cleared her throat. "Look, you know her dog died and she's really freaked out right now, she told me that-well, it doesn't really matter what she told me but she's in a bad place. I told her that she could come here, to the party I mean. Is that okay? I just don't want her to be alone right now and she said she wouldn't come anyway, I just want her to know that she can come if she wants too."

Courtney stared at her with a six pack of beer dangling from her hand for a long moment before she placed the pack into the fridge to make sure that it was cool for later on in the night. "This is what I get for being friends with a good person, look it's an open invitation if she wants to come then she can come just don't expect me to talk to her cause I won't, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Cor."

"Just go and get some more ice."

End of Chapter Four

* * *

 **Not a chapter where a lot happens admittedly but just setting up the scene and the players, next chapter we'll check in with Sam and well, not to spoil anything but, who says you can't go home again?**

 **Please leave a review, a follow and a favourite if you enjoyed.**

 **DiscordantSymphony**


End file.
